villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sppople/PE Proposal: Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Blackbeard is pure evil. What's the work Blackbeard is the main antagonist of the 2011 swashbuckling film, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, the fourth instalment in the Pirates of the Caribbean series, following the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow on his adventures. In the film, Jack Sparrow sets out to find the Fountain of Youth, whilst encountering his old love interest, Angelica, and his infamous father, Blackbeard. Who is he Captain Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, was a highly feared pirate that all other pirates feared. He was the captain of the ship Queen Anne's Revenge and the father of Angelica Teach. After a prophecy is foretold of his death at the hands of a one-legged man, he voyages to claim the Fountain of Youth to gain immortality. Heinous factor Blackbeard takes pride in being the most feared pirate in the sea, killing to show off who he is. He preys on other ships, such as the Black Pearl, and takes the ships as prizes, trapping them in bottles. He is highly abusive and cruel to his own men, killing his ship's cook with an incinerator, using his men as bait and threatening to kill them if they retreat to land whilst in mermaid infested waters and resurrecting dead men into mindless zombies that obey him. He also tortures Jack Sparrow with voodoo and threatens to kill him if he doesn't lead him to the Fountain of Youth. He is willing to do anything to gain the Fountain of Youth to save himself, no matter how cruel or even unnecessary (doing so just because he wants to). Needing a mermaid's tear, he captures a mermaid named Syrena and shows her the remains of her fellow dead mermaids in order to make her cry. He then pretends to kill Phillip, who she loves, right in front of her and uses him to get tears of joy from her. Once he gets her tears and no longer needs her, instead of letting her go, he ties her up and leaves her to die alongside her dead brethren. He doesn't even love his daughter, Angelica, willing to risk her life in a game of Russian Roulette and when both of them are mortally wounded and Jack only has enough water to save one of them, he takes the water with the tear (which would save him), sacrificing her life. However, he was deceived by Jack Sparrow and he ended up being killed. Redeeming factors None. He doesn't truly love his daughter as he is willing to sacrifice her for himself. Phillip admits that not every soul can be saved, as his cannot. Conclusion He is pure evil, and one of the two most evil Pirates of the Caribbean villains, alongside Lord Cutler Beckett. The more evil of those two is arguable, but he is far more evil than Barbossa, Davy Jones and Armando Salazar - whom have redeeming or tragic features. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals